Complementary
by ChangeOfWings
Summary: Slowly, it had progressed. Of course, now she could always hear a song, ever since the Game Station. Sometimes, if she concentrated, she could even hear words. Other things gradually changed, miniscule things. The big things hadn't changed until Rose Tyler died. And came back. Ten/Rose Rated T; Rating might change. Series 3. Time Lady!Rose Horrible Summary! Better inside, promise!
1. Prologue

Slowly, it had progressed. She'd always been able to converse with the Tardis in a special way, but now, more so than ever. The Doctor got images, emotions, memories and sometimes even words from his long-time companion, but his less than infinite friends would only get hums and shocks, lights flickering and gestures of rooms and items moving.

Of course, now she could always hear a song, ever since...

She always heard a song wherever she went, and she heard voices whispering. So quiet at the back of her mind that she could imagine they were real. Sometimes, if she concentrated, she could hear words.

Other things gradually changed, miniscule things. Hearing through steel-thick walls. Tasting the most finest granule of the smallest salt crystal. Exemplary stamina, running farther and farther each day without breaking a sweat. She tacked it down to just running every day for her life.

The big things hadn't changed until Rose Tyler died. And was reborn.

BW

"Doctor?" Her wary voice traversed the walls of the Tardis, smooth coral walls projected light illuminatingly, no obvious light source viable for view. A loud crash echoed as Rose flinched, hair swaying as the dimmed night-cycle of the Tardis started to brighten.

"Doctor!" She yelled this time, speeding her slow pace to a jog, until she reached the control room. Smoke wafted through the air, the scent of charred flesh and the tension of electricity strung the air in waves.

The jacket from Janis Joplin was thrown over the jump seat, pinstripe clad sleeves rolled up and greasy, singed. His brown orbs were large and puppy like, two fingers plopped in his mouth. _Had the Tardis shocked him again?_

"What'd you do to her this time?" Rose was trying to hide the laughter out of her voice, but her hazel eyes sparked with mirth.

"Moo?!" Rose couldn't hold in her laughter now, the way he looked at her like a kicked puppy trying to speak through fingers gagging him. "Em mop mummy! Fe Bumeth me!"

Shaking her head throughout her laughter, Rose made her way over and took the Doctor's singed hand in her own. The skin was red, but healing already.

"That'll teach you a lesson, although I've no clue what you just said." She raised the tender flesh of his ring finger to her mouth and kissed it quickly, softly before letting it go. "There, better?"

When she looked up, she didn't see his gaze shift so quickly that he couldn't of been watching her, not with such a heated gaze that she wished he would. He cleared his throat as Rose's cheeks reddened at what she just did.

"Well," His voice was higher pitched than normal, his girly-I-don't-like-or-feel-comfortable-in-this-turn-of-events-so-I'm-gonna-pretend-that-never-happened voice. Inwardly Rose sighed, but looked back at the Doctor from her shy gaze at the sound of his voice. "What you'd come all the way here for? Shouldn't you be asleep? Well, mind you humans do sleep too much and that's something that you should stop doing but it's not your fault. Your body needs the rest to repair any damage during the day, where it can focus it's time on things like your immune system."

"Doctor?"

"Well, sometimes that's when a virus can really take hold. Ever fall asleep and when you wake up, you feel horrible? Your fault then, for not getting vaccinated. Unless it's a new disease like that one on Notiasocia, remember Rose?"

"Doctor?"

"Everyone had gotten sick, on the entire planet in one night. And they all lived on one half of the planet! The other side was completely forest, and they kept it that way for very traditional reasons. The monkeys there were blue! They even had banana's in every color! Remember the rainbow one? Except it didn't taste like a banana, it tasted like-"

"Doctor!" Rose was waving her hands in front of his face now, trying to gather his attention. She huffed when his delight filled eyes settled back onto the present, onto her.

"Oh, sorry Rose. Running off with my mouth again, eh?" He paused, looking around and uncomfortable, rocking on the balls of his feet. His hand ruffled through his hair, pulling at the strands. _He looks every bit a mad scientist ought to_, Rose reasoned. _Does that make me the mad scientists assistant? __Oh, well not... that kind. That'd be... How would it- No! Don't think that! He doesn't like you that way, Rose._

"-up so late?" Rose blinked at him, eyebrows shooting up.

"What?" She asked, and blushed. This time, she hadn't been the one paying attention. He gave her one of his heart stopping smiles, a half sided grin that made him look daft and... _But that look... _It made her shiver.

"I asked," he reminded her humorously, "'Why are you up so late?'"

Why was she up so late? Remembering that she'd been up for the past few nights with only a good hour or two of sleep each- she'd wanted to ask him if she was sick. Right. Lately she hadn't been able to sleep very often, and for some reason her dwindling amount of sleep had no negative effects. And although Rose wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she was slightly worried. She didn't need Insomnia with her unmentioned schizophrenia.

"I wanted to ask if-"

But he was already checking the monitor, his attention to her lost. Sighing, she settled into the jump seat, wafting in the scent of him and something only sociable of the Tardis herself on his Jacket.

"Well!" He called out, turning to face her with a manic grin, boyish energy infectious. "It's been six hours and you're already awake, so how about we go someplace fun?" She only gave him a piercing, knowing look at which he seemed nervous to. "What?"

"Doctor, you'd said we could go visit my mother."

"Jackie?" He paled, seeming shaken.

"I wanted to give her that boolzi-boluzi-"

"Bazoolium." He corrected her and with a sigh, turned and started to slowly put in their flight coordinates. "It'll take a couple of minutes- ten at the most. Was in the middle of repairs." Frowning, Rose stood and came behind him. Wrapping her arms around his midsection, she turned him around. He eyed her with a reproachful look, but a sense of mirth was hiding behind his eyes.

"Whats got you in a mood?" She asked him.

"I wanted to go look for The Lost Moon of Poosh." He informed her with a sniff, pouting as if he were going to cry.

"Oi, suck it up. Were going, or my mom might slap you."

"Did I say ten minutes? I meant Twenty... five. Twenty-five."

* * *

**Just something my muse couldn't let go. It'll become a full-fledged series, and will end hopefully well. I've been caught up on Void, and theirs so many possibilities that one can go. So give my an idea in that stories comments if you have ideas. But tell me what you think of this one so far. Tell me if the characters are OOC as well! Review and comment, no flame!**

**-Change of wings**


	2. Chapter One

They're flying past at impossible speeds, being drug into the wall of the void. Rose can't help but holler, the Doctor grinning in victory.

_"Once the breach collapses, that's it. You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother!" His eyes were frantic, Rose standing her ground. Why, in every other situation, he hadn't lost his cool until now, Rose understood._

_"I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never going to leave you. So what can I do to help?" This time it was personal, literally. Without saying it out loud, the Doctor knew what she was saying. She chose him over her only family._

Rose Tyler chose _him_.

Rose had gone through so much, and as she gripped for dear life, she suddenly realized how close this one had come, how hard it hit home.

And how sorry she would, _should_, be. But not now, not for choosing him. She was selfish.

A Dalek screamed as it rushed into Hell, her fingers gripping to a bone white. Her gaze sought the Doctor's, and her hands weren't the only thing pale.

"Offline." The pull of the void was lessening, but even at it's full power, it couldn't compare to the tugging on her heart.

The Doctor's lever was falling.

Breaking eye contact, the Doctor let go of his clamp.

"Doctor!" Could he even hear her voice over the deafening sound of the void? He didn't show a sign of hearing her.

He grabbed the lever, tugging tight. _He's stronger than a human- he'll be fine. He'll be fine. He. Will. Be. Fine._

"I've gotta get it right!" With every terror filled moment Cybermen and Daleks flash in her peripheral, screaming in a beg for mercy in the only small ways they can. Thank goodness, none of them shot out with their weapons.

It wouldn't matter.

"Online and locked."

Eventually the Doctor managed it, the lever upside and tight in it's locked position. The void resumes it's strong and steady pull, sucking in everything it can. They were both safe, they were both going to be okay. Forever, in the Tardis, together. Time and space, Shiver and Shake, Mott and-

"Rose!" His cry brings her back, and she's frozen on the clamp while he's hanging vertically on the lever, fingers slipping.

"Hold on! Doctor, Hold on!" But it's too late. His fingers are paler than hers, a ghost in the light as they slip. His face is twisted into horror. Not that he was about to die. No, that he was leaving Rose Tyler alone. That he would never see her again. That he would never tell her he-

Rose watched in muted disbelief as one moment The Doctor was falling into nothingness begging for her help, and then suddenly her parallel dead-but-not father, Pete Tyler caught him, and just as quickly, vanished.

What the hell just happened?

Rose couldn't recall how, but suddenly she was at the wall where the void had been; gone now. Every stinking Dalek in the sky and Cyberman on the streets sucked into hell. It was the least they deserved. Rose put her hand on the wall, eyes closing with grief as tears slipped under her lashes. She had lost everything. Her mother, her best mate, and her love. She was alone. She felt so hollow, she couldn't even cry.

Slowly Rose slipped to the ground, mute and solemn in her mourning.

"Systems closed."

BW

Her fingers lightly caressed the console. So many days. No, years? She could hardly tell. It'd been so long yet Rose Tyler could remember it clearly. Her fault. She hadn't even tried to reach him, to help him. She'd only stared, frozen. And why?

Because when everything seemed just fine, Rose Tyler didn't deserve happiness. So the universe snuffed out that faint flicker of hope from under her, and inside her heart. Again, and again, and again.

_Only hours later and when the sound of sirens escalated through Canary Wharf had the desolate Rose Tyler moved, tempted to just be caught and sent away, someplace. She would never speak, care, or listen again._

_But she was being selfish once more. She had to take care of the Tardis. Without her, the girl would be torn apart if found for her wonder and splendor, or would be left to rot and die alone in silence. Rose couldn't let that happen to her closest friend. So after treading quickly and quietly as to not attract attention of the swarming authorities, she found the large blue police box._

_And just in that moment, she could almost imagine him coming out with a sonic being fiddled with in hand, brainy- _sexy-_ glasses on with that grin that stopped her heart. She'd run up to him and he'd only beam at her, and she'd tell him. Tell him she loved him and he'd say it back. Then they'd-_

_No. He'd never come back._

_Footsteps broke her daze just as Rose had been prepared to sink back into the fugue of her mind. Gripping the warm, pulsing key around her neck, Rose quickly slipped it into the lock and opened the doors. The same beautiful coral desktop hummed at her, the whispers and song reaching a crescendo in the Tardis' sadness. But she brushed it away. She had to leave. But how?_

_Suddenly the memories of the Doctor driving the Tardis, scenes of both her Doctors dancing around the console in a performance well practiced, merged in her mind, and she followed. She listened to the pulses and warbles of the Tardis, mind an eerie blank. She couldn't afford to think about anything. No. She needed rest._

_When she finally pulled the last lever, the Tardis shook as she gripped the console. Spinning to rest in the vortex, Rose blinked._

_What had she just done?_

_Glancing back at the console, she realized with a start that something was different. She didn't understand the controls, but she seemed to have… a weird sense about how she could maneuver them. Thinking of how she would get out of here when she finally gotten some rest, she started at the information that seemed to flow to her, a step of movements and practices to fly the Tardis._

_Where had she learned?_

_And who says she would ever leave the vortex? Rose didn't feel like anything. She just wanted to sleep, no longer move. She'd been right, earlier. Forever in the Tardis._

_Alone._

Shaking her head she pulled her thoughts out of the fog that seemed well thick around the memories of Canary Wharf. After she'd come back to the Tardis, she had stalked off to the Doctor's room which she found easily. She didn't move for days. Only when she had felt starvation or other earthly needs had she arose, but nothing else.

Now though, was the first time she'd left the room. What did she do now? Try to find the Doctor? But no, he'd said travel between the universes was impossible now, closed off. Looking up at the Tardis matrix, Rose closed her eyes and sighed.

"Where to now, girl? I… I'm lost." It was a broken whisper of her old voice. She couldn't face going to her flat; no, she lived here now. She'd stay with the Tardis. But maybe she could travel alone until she grew old. Do as the Doctor did and save planets.

The hum of the Tardis was soft and gentle, the keys to the monitor typing themselves. Curiosity pecked at Rose's mind, and unable to stay away, she glanced a look.

No, that was impossible. _But it's just impossible enough to work_, Rose realized as the first smile in weeks lighted her face.

* * *

**Wow, best response I've ever gotten to one of my stories! Well, hope you liked it. I hope Rose isn't being too OOC. Review!**

**-Change of Wings.**


	3. Chapter Two

There's nothing more than a large grey swept beach, blues mixing in but not happy vibrant hues; ones reserved for morbidity and solemn thoughts, amongst the landscape. There must be a breeze the way the waves crash in such giant arcs of water on the dreary sand. It's horrible.

It's perfect for what's about to happen.

Her mum's standing there, Rose realizes, next to a worn looking Pete Tyler and Mickey Smith. Mickey almost looks hopeful. But _he_ knows better than to hope, and the look he's giving her is almost frightening. He knows exactly what's going on.

"How'd you find a tear?" He asks her, pinstripes breezing in the wind, eyes so sad and depthless. She could get lost in them; she has, and still is.

"She showed me. I think she taught me how to fly her." Rose gave a small laugh, _ironic_. "I'm a better driver than you." She adds, for good measure. "One little gap left, just about to close. It takes a bunch of power, old girl says. We're in orbit around a supernova." Rose pauses again, the same blank look on his face frightening her. "Burning up a sun to say goodbye."

"You look like a ghost." Is all he says, corners of his mouth tipping upwards as if he finds this as amusing as she does. The army of Ghosts.

"One sec." Rose mutters, hovering by the console for a moment and turning a dial as she comes fully in view looking tangible. She watches him carefully and suddenly his mask breaks, a sad smile leaping onto his features, the twinkle of stardust and tears in the corners of both their eyes.

"No touch." He whispers, but still eyes her with awe and amazement. "Rose Tyler."

"I want to come through properly." Rose is pleading, not just with him to find a solution, but to the universes. Perhaps this one is more kind; her mother and Pete are both alive here now, aren't they? So are Mickey and his gran. Why couldn't it be The Doctor and Rose Tyler, too?

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universe would collapse." He's reminding her now, and she internally winces. _Selfish, selfish, selfish Rose Tyler!_

"So?" She can't help but ask, laughing bitterly against the tears that stain her cheeks. The wind is messing up his amazing hair, and she can't help but almost reach out to smother it down. She stops, the Doctor only saddening as he realizes this.

"'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'."

"Dalek?" She can't help but exclaim in fear that all their work had been for nothing, eyes widening, her heart skipping.

"Dårlig. It's norwegian for bad. This translates as Bad Wolf Bay." Their eyes lock and Rose knows this is no accident. That if her powers had reached this far, maybe- "No, Rose. Don't even think about it." He warns her, seeing the hope in her eyes and she can tell it almost breaks him to deflate her. She can tell how much it hurts. "How long do we have?" His voice is gentler this time, as if kissing a burn.

"Two minutes." Rose finally chokes out, voice cracking. "I… I don't know what to say… How's everyone?"

"There's five of us now. Jackie, Pete, Mickey... and the Baby." He tells her and finally, hope settling in her chest and rests there. Her mother would be fine. Excellent, if the truth was to be told. A life in luxury with a son to love and a husband's hand to hold.

"Tell her Congratulations." Rose says softly, eyes shining. "And what about you? Without the-"

"I'm working in a shop." He informs her with a roll of his eyes, and she almost laughs. "Without the Tardis, I think I'll help Earth for now. Travel, save the world a couple of times. Maybe explore this universe. See what it has to offer."

"The Doctor; the best and greatest hero of not one, but two universes." She announces, seeing the title now. Pausing, her tone shifts to less jovial. "I'm dead, back home. Since… I can fly the Tardis, I thought you wouldn't mind me going to a life of saving… the universe. So best… leave it be." Despite her premonitions of telling him, he nods earnestly.

"Take care of her, would you? Please." His own demeanor is cracking, and he's so close to really crying now. He was losing everything. Even his last piece of home.

"I will! I will!" Rose pledges, and is shaking now, as if the wind was really rocking her. "Am I ever going to see you again?"

"You can't..." He pauses, and takes a breath. "What are you going to do?"

"I've… I'm going to travel like we always did. I'm going to save the universe and I _will_ find a way to you." She paused. "I swear on it. I swear…" She swallows and closes her eyes for a brief moment.

_Run._

_I'm so glad I met you._

_I could save the world but lose you._

_What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?_

_I only take the best. I've got Rose._

_Your wish is my command. But be careful what you wish for._

_I think you need a Doctor._

_Rose, before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I._

He was always the same man, even if he shows it, says it in different ways. She's always been showing it, she realizes now. Is it time to say it?

_Why, don't you want to come?_

_These people are dying, and Rose would care._

_And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us._

_I could save everyone. Stop the war._

_I've seen fake gods and bad gods and demi-gods and would-be gods, and out of all that, out of that whole pantheon, if I believe in one thing, just one thing, I believe in her._

_You know what? They keep on trying to split us up, but they never ever will._

_A storm's approaching._

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

Her eyes widen and he's crying now. He's actually crying and she realizes that he said it first, in their last moments.

"Doctor, I-" The beach fades.

* * *

**Okay. Here we are. Review and comment, no flame!**

**-Changeofwings**


	4. Chapter Three

Rose felt like she was _burning. _That everything was on fire, tearing apart as she stood in silence, the hum of a timeless ship not enough to bring her back to reality.

She didn't say it.

No, he didn't _hear _it. Maybe he did? In all realities and universes, how could the Doctor not? Then maybe this was hell? Because before she'd even started another word, he'd faded away.

And she didn't get to tell him, tell him that at least out of losing everything he loved, being stranded and torn away from the remains of his home- out of laying his soul bare to his love, she didn't say it back. She didn't soothe him, she'd only left. Is that how he saw it? Only hearing 'Doctor, I'? There was many ways that sentence could of ended. Many ways the Time Lord could take it.

No!

Banging her fist on the console, Rose flinched at the protesting sound the Tardis made.

"Sorry, girl." She couldn't think about that. But what else did she have time for now, other than thinking?

Maybe he didn't really mean it. But he'd been crying, and he told her as she left him alone. Maybe that was his way of begging. How he asked her not to do this, to stay and give him back his Tardis. Yes that could be it, he blamed her and himself so much for trusting her and thinking she'd always come back that he begged in the only way he could. He was probably still standing there, his hate growing for her-

Rose saw a glimmer of gold and spun quickly. Little golden particles that she remembered clearly rushed into the Tardis from seemingly nowhere. Forming together, a figure in white, complete with a veil stood in the room, at the top of the stairs.

"What?" Rose didn't know what to say. What did you say to a glowing lady who appeared in a ship in the middle of space?

"Oh!" The bride gasped out, looking as if she'd just been rushed down an aisle. She probably just had been, by the state of her dress.

"What?!" Rose exclaimed again, mind racing. This was impossible. Doctor said so. _The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried._

"Who are you?" Oh, she looked mad, furious. Rose suddenly got an image of if her mother had gone ginger suddenly transported into the Tardis at random. She should probably watch out for a smack.

"But-" Rose was cut off, and she couldn't tell whether to be amused or angry by her attitude.

"Where am I, eh?"

"Your-"

"What the hell is this place?"

"You… You can't do that." Rose glanced at the bride once more before turning back to the control matrix, running diagnostics as the Tardis was showing her how to on the monitor. _What's wrong, old girl? What's going on? _"I wasn't..." She muttered, looking at some of the results of the search. "We're in flight. That's physically impossible!" Rose turned back to the woman, eyeing her curiously. "How did-"

"Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me right now where am I?" Who was she? The woman probably didn't even realize her surroundings, most likely, just off her top trying to get a good explanation for this. Rose wasn't going to lie. She wasn't in the mood.

"Inside the Tardis."

"The what?"

"The Tardis."

"The what?"

"Were in the Tardis, get it through your thick head!" Rose snapped.

"That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things."

"I'm being honest." Rose ground out, in a cold tone. She was tired of this all! Tired of angry, annoyed gingers and Time Lords, and cutting transmissions! "How did you get in here?"

"Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me." She spat out, oblivious to Rose's tone. "Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it."

"Who the hell is Nerys?"

"Your best friend!" She shot back.

"I don't know any Nerys'! How the hell'd you get in here?!"

"I'm having the police on you, for drugging me half way up the aisle! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're going to sue the living backside off of you!" Rose opened her mouth to retaliate, to lash out but then the woman was running toward the doors.

"Wait a minute! Don't open-" Too late, the doors were thrown open, a large gaseous nebula littering the view. Slowly Rose sighed as she walked over to the woman standing in the doorway, trying to calm her flaring temper. It wasn't the gingers fault. She was the victim. Rose just needed to get her home, then off she could go- back to her moping.

Maybe the Tardis had done this on purpose, realizing Rose needed a distraction. Perhaps that was what Rose needed to do- distract herself as the Doctor did; just keep on running. Sending a silent thanks to the Time ship who hummed back anonymously, Rose stopped besides the woman.

"You're in space. This is the Doc- my spaceship, now. Outer space. Called the Tardis."

"How am I breathing?" The woman is watching the stars with awe, confusion lighting up her expression.

"The Tardis; she's protecting us."

"Who are you?" Donna's eyes are on her now, judging, and Rose is trying hard not to look away. Too many accusing glares in everyone's gaze Rose found out recently, or maybe it's just her paranoia.

"I'm Rose. You?"

"Donna."

"Human?" No sense not making sure.

"Yeah. Is that optional?"

"I suppose it is." Rose answered wearily with a sigh.

"You're an alien." _One day there will be this girl, standing in some alien market millions of years away and she won't be human anymore. She's not Rose Tyler. She's not my little girl anymore._

Rose was more alien than anything from the Human Race, now.

"I guess so." Donna raises an eyebrow, before looking back at the view.

"It's freezing with these doors open." Donna announces suddenly, Rose shutting the doors before rushing up to the console. Using her knowledge of the ship's controls Rose scrolls through more options the Tardis is continuously suggesting. The time ship herself is quiet to Rose's thoughts, humming as she normally would; acting as if nothing was wrong.

"I don't understand! This- this can't happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the Tardis and transport itself inside." Looking around for a moment, Rose looks for a tool- anything, she could use to scan with. The Tardis hums, and a sleek long object about 6 inches long rises from the console. Watching in shock, Rose realizes it's a replica of the Doctor's Sonic screwdriver. The only difference is it's a black instead of silver, with a red stone on top.

She can't accept this. No way. She's not ready enough, the pain is still too fresh.

Her hands fly around the sonic, flipping levers and pulling long appendages out of the console. Eyes flickering to the bride who is silently fuming, Rose orders a quick; "Don't move." And begins to scan her with the Tardis.

As the monitor loads with biological readings that Rose can barely hope to understand is she didn't have the Tardis, the blonde woman reaches below the console and sighs with relief when the Tardis places an ophthalmoscope in front of her in a small tool box.

_Not very sure why that's down there by a wrench… or why I was expecting it to be there in the first place…_

Striding over the Donna, Rose narrows her eyes as she scans Donna's eyes, wary of the other woman's temper that almost seems tangible in the air.

"It's just… impossible. Are you connected to the Tardis on some level? Something with the temporal matrix?" Rose recalls, glad to have picked up _something _from the Doctor's techno-rambles. And she's not too sure if that's what she's not just doing herself right now; rambling. "Maybe that pulled you into the shell of the ship. Something Genetically? Perhaps-" Rose puts the tool down, and just barely ducks in time for a strong-placed slap that soars through the air right where her face had just been.

"The hell was that for?!"

"Get me to the church!"

"Fine! Ignore the impossible and go on to the other problem. Right-" Rose just barely dodged another slap, turning back to the controls in a frenzied manner. "Fine! Damn! I don't want you here anyways! Where the wedding?" Starting the dematerialization sequence, Rose waits for the location to enter it to the computer for coordinates.

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar system!" She's typing so fast now, hoping for the best in temporal placement matters. Suddenly a well-manicured hand is waving a jacket suit in her face, a pinstriped one that pains her heart.

"I knew it, acting all innocent. I'm not the first, am I? How many other people have you abducted?" Jaw clenching, Rose's fist goes bone-white on the last lever.

"That's my friends."

"Where is he, then? Popped out for a space walk?"

"He's gone, Donna."

"Gone where?"

"I lost him." _Get it through your thick head! Shut up and let me drop you off and then I can go off. Just SHUT UP!_

"Well, you can hurry up and lose me, Blondie." She pauses, and glances back at Rose. "How do you mean, lost?"

Stomping over to Donna, Rose snatched the Doctor's jacket from Donna. She remembers this Jacket, the Doctor's extra one she remembers him dropping Ice-cream from freaginaljukalopiua 7 onto the sleeve. It took weeks to clean. Rose gently places it on the jump seat.

"Right, Chiswick." Pushing the lever down, Rose throws the Tardis into the Vortex.

* * *

**Here we are. Sorry for the wait. How many parts should I put each episode into?**

**-Changeofwings**


End file.
